kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Don’t You Think It’s Naive?
is the two hundred and thirty-seventh chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Akashi tells Kuroko that for shining with such imperfect brilliance, he would never be able to become a shadow again. He states that such an act is unbearable to watch, and that he is no longer a sixth man but rather just an ordinary player with no value whatsoever. As Akashi passes Kuroko, he adds that he is very disappointed in him. On the sidelines, Aomine remembers the time he was teaching Kuroko how to shoot and the uncomfortable feeling he had-- now he understands the reason why Akashi didn't teach Kuroko how to shoot or dribble because it would negate Misdirection. As the game continues, Kuroko is marked by Mayuzumi and is unable to get rid of him. As everyone has their attention on Kuroko, Akashi uses this chance to steal the ball from Izuki. However, Akashi misses, and the ball goes out of bounds. The ball now goes back to Seirin. Izuki realizes just how much pressure Akashi has put, and that he can't relax even for a second. Seirin requests a player substitution as Kuroko is subbed out yet again. During the substitution, the audience comments on how frantic Seirin is, even though they are leading. Fukui and Okamura from the sidelines comment on how natural it is for Seirin to be subbing Kuroko out, as they cannot use him anymore. As Kuroko heads to sit down, Riko tells him to sit next to her. She then encourages Kuroko, telling him that he should not give up, and that he will be going out again soon. She tells him that there are only three minutes left in the first quarter, and that she will give all this time to Kuroko to fight one more time for the sake of victory. As Tsuchida enters the court, he tells his teammates about Riko's plan--if they withdrew Kuroko, there will absolutely be no chance of victory, and the team will be taking up the challenge of continuing to play with Kuroko's plays. While doing this, Kuroko, Riko and everyone else will think of a way for Kuroko's rebirth and search for it. He then goes on to tell the team that he is just a messenger. The seniors are motivated, thinking that it is time they repay Kuroko and Kagami for always saving them in matches. Hyūga then adds that it's natural for teammates to look out for each other. The game continues, and the score is still tied with 15 – 15. The ball goes out of bounds, and Seirin has another member change. Riko apologizes to Kuroko that she has to send him out in the state he is in, but Kuroko thanks her. Both the audience and the Rakuzan players are surprised as no one though Kuroko would be put back in the game. As the game resumes, Kuroko is marked by Mayuzumi again. The audience is hyped as Kuroko uses his Vanishing Drive to pass Mayuzumi. However, his move fails without his lack of presence. As Kuroko tries to pass Mayuzumi, he attempts to shoot using the Phantom Shot. This shot is deemed useless as well, as his defender can easily block it. Hayama heads to score the basket but is stopped by Kagami. Later Mibuchi catches the ball and scores two points for Rakuzan. Mibuchi then mocks the Seirin team, saying that they are naive for believing that Kuroko could take on Rakuzan in his state. Imayoshi and Susa notice that Kuroko is leaving such a huge hole in the team, but nevertheless, Seirin is keeping up with Rakuzan. There are only three seconds left before the end of the first quarter. Nebuya and Kiyoshi go up for the rebound and while Nebuya has the better position, Kiyoshi grabs it with his Vice Claw and swings it to Hyūga. Hyūga does a step back and scores the three pointer, ending the first quarter with a tied score of 21 – 21. Seirin is in high spirits as the Rakuzan players are disgruntled. Hyūga approaches Mibuchi to tell him that Rakuzan are the foolish ones because they are underestimating Seirin. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Vanishing Drive *Tetsuya Kuroko's Phantom Shot *Teppei Kiyoshi's Vice Claw *Junpei Hyūga's Barrier Jumper Navigation